


Kind

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x05, Alpha - Freeform, BFFs, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Ethan - Freeform, Feels, Fighting, Friendship, Isaac Defending his bby, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Lacall, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Scisaac - Freeform, Spoilers, Teen Wolf, intense bond, iscott, mclahey - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when he saw Ethan leaning up against that tree, talking to Danny with a smug look on his ugly face, something in him snapped. The force of it was staggering, because this was the asshole that hurt Scott, and he wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out. So he did what he could. Meaning he beat the ever loving shit out of Ethan, hoping he felt a fraction of the pain that Scott did. Spoilers for 3x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote up after tonights episode. Spoilers for 3x05, you probably won't understand unless you watch it.

When it comes to Scott, Isaac really has no idea how to react. He's just so kind. Like, he could understand if it was soft, pitying sort of kind that naturally comes along with people knowing his past, the sort he gets from nurses and social workers, and Melissa on occasion. But with Scott, its just a deep-rooted natural kindness that sort of knocks him off kilter.

That night, after they attacked the Alpha's, he remembers pulling Scott away from the ledge, the way he sunk in on himself, and he remembers desperately gripping at Scott's shoulder, resisting the urge to do the same. How Scott's kind, kind eyes were clouded over in grief for a man he had nothing but resentment for. He especially remembers how Scott didn't let him sleep on the couch that night.

So he sat on the bus, up front with Boyd, because he could smell the pain on Scott, because the fucking idiot wouldn't heal, and even from the opposite end of the bus he could still smell his wound, like copper and burning plastic. 

So when he saw Ethan leaning up against that tree, talking to Danny with a smug look on his ugly face, something in him snapped. The force of it was staggering, because this was the asshole that hurt Scott, and he wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out. So he did what he could. Meaning he beat the ever loving shit out of Ethan, hoping he felt a fraction of the pain that Scott did. Every time he felt his jaw click back into place, he just hit him again and again. 

He could vaguely hear people screaming at him, and coach bouncing off of him, and his mouth tasted like blood and his head was buzzing and then suddenly it was quiet.

Scott.

He stood up, letting go of Ethan's shirt, hearing a satisfying thunk of him slumping against the tree, and looked up at Scott. He was standing upright, but he was noticeably healing, which made him smile slightly. His head was spinning a bit, so with one last parting halfway smile to Scott, he let coach manhandle him onto the bus.


End file.
